1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiper device which may increase a wipe area.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-290212, filed Oct. 1, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional technique for enlarging the wipe area of a wiper blade by securing one end of a lever portion to a pivot shaft and securing a wiper arm to another end of the lever portion. In this type of construction, the positional relationship of the attachment between the lever portion and the wiper arm, i.e., the attachment angle of the wiper arm to the lever portion, is optimally set so as to enlarge the wipe range (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-161200).
However, the abovementioned prior art has a problem that it is difficult to connect the lever portion and the wiper arm together while maintaining the attachment angle as set. When an error arises in the attachment position of the wiper arm to the lever portion, i.e., the initial position of the wiper arm, the wipe range cannot be maintained as set. Consequently, when connecting the wiper arm to the lever portion, the positional precision of the secured parts of the lever portion, the wiper arm, and so on, must be strictly managed, making this operation difficult.